When in Doubt, Gather the Dragon Balls
by NightSkyWitch485
Summary: Obito can not for the life of him figure out Madara's over complicated Moon-eye plan so, he gives up and decides to bring Rin back to life with the Dragon Balls. On the way Deidara and Obito discover a bromance they never thought was possible. Crack!fic. Some OOC-ness. Slight cross-over between Naruto and Dragon Ball. Sequel now up!
1. When in doubt, Gather the Dragon Balls

**When in Doubt, Gather the Dragon Balls**

_A one-shot_

**Authors Note: What have I created? Yeah I really don't know. I suppose this could kind of be a cross over between Naruto and Dragon Ball but, it is mostly Naruto. Plus only Shenron appears, no one else from Dragonball. This is obviously a crackfic. This is not a romanic pairing between Deidara and Obito/Tobi. Only bromance. Slight Obito/Rin and one-sided Konan/Obito. OOC for some.**

**I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. If I did own Dragon Ball GT though, Trunks wouldn't be such a pussy and Goku wouldn't be the only one to do anything. If I owned Naruto, Dei Dei wouldn't of died -_- **

**Damn you Sasuke. Even though you're hot.**

**Enjoy.**

**XxX**

Okay, so Deidara fucking hated Tobi, but Obito was pretty cool.

A few months ago, Deidara had never heard of this Obito. It all started one crazy night in the Akatsuki hideout.

Pein and Konan were strutting around like they owned the place. Itachi was defending shakesphere, because Hidan was making fun of him. Kakuzu was doing other peoples taxes... for fun. Kisame was feeding his pet goldfish. Zetsu was talking to his flower friends and sasori's ashes were sitting above the fire place.. like usual. Then there was Deidara, who couldn't help but notice Tobi was being unusually quiet.

Tobi's hands were in fists and it looked like he was shaking. The other members had decided to start singing theme songs for their favorite T.V shows.

Zetsu suggested they start with his favorite; Full House. Everyone besides Tobi starts singing along.

_What ever happened to predictability?_

_The milkman, the paperboy, evening T.V_

_You miss your old familiar friends, but_

_Waiting just around the bend._

At this point it looked like Tobi was seething.

_Everywhere you look (everywhere)_

_There's a-_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A unfamiliar voice screamed.

Everyone turned to see a maskless Tobi. Scars lined the right side of his face, while the left side was nearly perfect besides a missing eye.

Everyone just stared.

Konan however looked like she had a lady boner. Now that was a real man. Screw Pein with all of his creepy ass piercings.

"Madara-sama, I didn't know you would reveal yourself so soon," Pein bowed.

Now everyone was freaked out, besides Konan, Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu.

"You dumbass, I'm not fucking Madara. My name is Obito Uchiha! At any rate does it matter who I am?" Obito yelled. "What the hell have you done to my organization?" Obito cried. Like seriously, he was crying.

"My, my Obito,"White Zetsu laughed. "**You're really breaking out the water works for this one, aren't you?" **The black one cackled. "Well, as Kakashi always said, **You are a cry baby,"**

Now everyone was just plain confused.

"No, I'm not Zetsu, I just got some dust in my eye. God knows no one ever dusts around here. Besides, all my plans have gone to Hell because those two," Obito pointed to Pein and Konan. "Don't know how to run a damn business if their life depended on it,"

"Well our lives kind of did depend on it since you threaten me and Konan pretty much every day. Never the less we are sorry, Uh Obito was it?" Pein was scared to ask.

"Yes, my name is Obito Uchiha! Future Hokage and future husband to Rin Nohara," He said smiling.

"Umm, yeah okay," Kisame said very confused.

**"Still living that fantasy I see,"** Black Zetsu mused. "Oh, give him a break, he's a man in love," The White half of Zetsu smiled.

"Anyway, I am leaving here to go bring Rin back to life with the Dragon balls, since that will be a lot easier than working on the Moon Eye plan Madara made up. It's too confusing for me to completely figure out. Peace out girl scouts," Obito said as he walked out the door.

Deidara knew what he had to do. He must go with this amazing man to find out more about him.

Deidara sprinted out the door.

"Wait! Let me come with you Obito, un!"Deidara yelled.

And that brings us to today. They had finally gathered all seven Dragon Balls and it was time to summon Shenron.

"Ready dude?" Obito asked Deidara.

"Yep," He responded.

Obito cleared his throat before speaking.

"Eternal Dragon, grant my fucking wish," Obito yelled.

The sky grew dark and a huge green dragon emerged from the sky.

"Fucking Christ, I swear if Krillin died again.. Wait who the hell are you two?" Shenron asked.

"Deidara and Obito. Why does it matter, un?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, well it's just that the same assholes keep summoning me and quite frankly, it gets annoying. Now what is your wish?" Shenron asked them.

"Look, could you bring Rin Nohara back to life? I know she has been dead for a long time but, at least we aren't those other people you hate," Obito said hopefully.

"Oh fine, your wish has been granted.

The Dragon Balls turned to stone and scattered again. Rin's body then appeared on the ground. She had been conveniently aged up so Obito did not seem like a pedophile.

"Rin! My love, wake up," Obito was shaking the brunette desperately.

The brown haired beauty finally awoke.

"Obito?" Rin questioned. She was quite confused. Last thing she new she was drinking a pina colada in heaven and now a rather scarred up Obito was holding her in his arms. She looked over to her left to see a pretty girl with long blond hair.

"Yes, it's me Rin. I have finally brought you back to life. With the help of my friend Deidara over there,"

"Hey there, un," The blond said in a masculine voice

Okay, now Rin was_ really _confused.

"I'm sorry, but are you a boy or a girl?" Rin asked him hesitantly. He or she looked like someone who could easily be pissed off.

"UGH, WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT? I'M A BOY!" Deidara yelled flipping his hair back.

All the sudden they heard a new voice speaking.

"Ahh, finally, a place where I can read Icha Icha Paradise without any distractions," the laid back voice said.

Rin practically jumped into the air when she saw who it was.

"Kakashi-kun, is that you!" Rin shouted with glee.

"Rin, what the hell, I thought I killed you?" Kakashi was shocked.

"Yeah, you did you asshole. So I brought her back to life," Obito said crossing his arms.

"Obito, is that you? Wow this is like a dream!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you better keep your hands off her, because I'm tired of being over 30 and still a virgin!" Obito stomped his foot on the ground like a toddler.

"She is all yours, that is if she want's you," Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

Rin was now blushing wildly.

"Look, Obito you are really nice and a great friend but, I don't know if I love you," Rin said looking down.

Obito laughed.

"No matter, in a year I will just summon the dragon again, and make you love me. Come on Deidara lets go have some fun!" Obito said smiling.

"Okay, un!"

And with that Obito and Deidara linked arms and skipped off into the sunset together. The upcoming year promised much fun. They had a bromance that would never die.

**XxX**

**The End.**

**I am sorry if you are mentally scared for life after that. LOL!**

**Remember to review!**

**-NightSkyWitch**


	2. Notice

**Notice:**

I have decided to write a sequel to this story since you all liked so much.

It will be a series of one-shots called Obito and Deidara: Bromance Adventures.

So look forward to it! :)


End file.
